The present invention relates to a shelving adapter and, more particularly, to a removable auxiliary shelving adapter for use with a shelving assembly having at least one structural shelf supported by shelf supporting members such as corner posts or rails.
With many shelving assemblies now being used, structural shelves are supported by corner posts. It is common for one or more of the shelves to be permanently secured to such corner posts in order to provide a rigid assembly. The use of adjustable shelves in such assemblies is also common particularly in view of recent advancements making it possible to retain much of the rigidity normally associated with permanent shelves. It has been found that adjustable shelves and permanent shelves are sometimes inadequate, however, requiring the use of auxiliary shelves between the structural shelves. With this objective in mind, persons skilled in the art have sought to develop suitable auxiliary shelving adapters.
A shelving adapter for use with an assembly having non-structural shelves (i.e., shelves which are not an essential structural component for maintaining the integrity of such an assembly) has previously been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,708. To the extent that such an adapter is capable of outward swinging movement, however, it lacks the degree of rigidity which is important if not essential in many applications. While the prior art has dealt with the problem of providing supplemental shelving adapters with varying degrees of success, the present invention represents an improvement in removable auxiliary shelving adapters transcending such prior art constructions.